Hellsing Music Quiz!
by Akemi2013
Summary: You pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like, in my case, Hellsing, turn your mp3 device to shuffle, write a few drabbles! It was a fun experiment and it gets the creative juices flowing! See what you like, and do your own! My OC from DSM is in like 6 drabbles. FYI.


**Hellsing Music Quiz**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**One! (Fine Again – Seether)**

"Ow!" I said "That hurt!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I bet the vampire freaks will be gentler." Alucard said with a frown.

"God! Don't be such an ass!"

He slinked over towards me. "Now Elizabeth, you know I was being facetious."

I giggled a lightly. "You? Joking around? BAH HAHAHA!" I busted out laughing. "That's funny! Now, again! I gotta learn how to regenerate. Alhambra got me good."

"The understatement of the year." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Okay. Begin."

**Two! (Science – System of a Down)**

"Come on!" I growled. "Fight! Get up you stupid excuse for a vampire! Fight!"

A smaller, chipped vampire lay on the forest floor, writing in pain. All I had done was chop his arm off. Pathetic.

"Get up!" I yelled again.

"Stop…" he whimpered.

"You should have thought twice about attacking me then. Were you that stupid as to not be able to sense real vampires? What is wrong with your human maker?" I sighed. "It's alright. Time to die."

**Three! (Stutter Maroon 5 (sorry))**

"Whoa-oh-oh whoa-oh! I really need to know-oh-oh whoa-oh!" I sung aloud.

"What is that God forsaken sound emanating from your room?" Alucard asked as he walked in through the shadows while rubbing his temples.

I frowned. "I'm singing!" I announced.

"Please stop. I'm trying to sleep." He said.

I stuck my tongue out. "Make me!" He growled and lunged, and I attempted to jump into the shadows.

"Nope!" He said. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back into my room. I let out a playful yelp as I was yanked into the world again and into his arms.

"You suck." I said with a grin, in response to his toothy smirk.

**Four! (Clocks – Coldplay) (Sucky drabble! Sorry!)**

I managed to find my iPod after a while of searching in the mansion. I forgot I had left it in the library. I hopped, skipped, and jumped out the front door to the most beautiful day a vampire could have ever asked for – overcast covering the blue, a light wind, and red, yellow, and brown leaves on the ground.

"Where are you heading?" I heard Alucard ask.

"I am taking a walk! Bye!"

I caught a funny look as a turned to go down the steps for my walk. I popped my earphones in and started my music. As I looked down at my iPod to find some music, I bumped into Alucard. He pulled out my head phones and said, "You'd think vampires would have more awareness of their surroundings. Good day Elizabeth." With that he was gone.

**Five! (Brompton Cocktail – A7X)**

"Alucard!" I heard Integra yell. They had won. I couldn't believe it. I tried to reach him, but I was too slow. He was gone.

*30 years after the end of the manga*

I heard some shots ring out across the mansion. "The fucks going on around here?" I yelled as I bust into the room where Integra was. I looked, and there he was. The cocky son of a bitch was here.

"Y-you." I stuttered. It wasn't from shock. Anger. In a swirl of shadows, I was gone. I couldn't deal with him at the moment. Fuck him. Fuck him for being gone for so long. Letting us believe that he was DEAD!

Fuck him.

**Six! (I Hate You – Sick Puppies)**

I stood on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. It's been about 30 years after the War. Alucard's been gone, since that day. I was still in shock. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"You didn't think I would give up that easily, did you?"

"Gah! Fuck!" I yelled. "Don't do that! You know how jumpy I am!"

He chuckled. "That's part of why you are so fun."

"No! Don't talk to me! I'm still mad at you."

"Well…we'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

**Seven! (Anthem – Good Charlotte)**

There I was. A vampire of Hellsing. Going back to school. High school.

Alucard was very amused when he found out that I was going through with getting my education.

"Now why would you need that?" He asked through his laughing.

"To say I did it!" I protested.

"Do you really want to be like them?" He asked.

"Nope, I just want my degree!"

"Very well…you know, I never attended high school." He said while tapping his chin. He thought for a second. "I'm going with you!" He said with a grin.

**Eight! (Not Ready to Die – A7X)**

Walkers. They were everywhere. At least, that what I called them. They looked like zombies from the Walking Dead series, so, that's what I called them. I had my dad's shotgun in hand. He handed it to me and said run. I took off with no second thought, but now they are coming back to haunt me. Should I go back? He told me to run, but should I leave him?

"Gah!" I said, as one reached for me. BAM! Sounded the gun, and the corpse turned to pulp by the firearm. I ran some more, but thought. Was I going to leave my father? My mother? No, no I couldn't. I turned back and sprinted. I ran up the steps to my house, shooting two other walkers on the inside.

"Momma! Daddy!" I gasped. Something was feeding off of them. But this wasn't human. No, it couldn't have been.

"Through the madness we find," it said, "Loyalty is no match for power. Say goodbye to your life." It cackled. "Left to rot in your darkest hour…prayers won't help you now, so long as you are mine!" It growl as it reached for me. I screamed and pulled the trigger. BAM! BAM! I heard two shots, but I only shot once. I looked, and there was a man cloaked in red. "You are a decent shot, little one. Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh- Okay…" I stuttered. I walked across the room, across the carnage, towards him. He took me under his arm, and led me out of my house, and into my new life.

**Nine! (Gimme $20 – Ron Browz) Sorry again XD**

"Hey! Integra!" Alucard said, popping into the room. "Can I have $20?"

"No Alucard. Go bother Seras."

"Do you even read my Christmas list?!"

Alucard sulked off to find his fledgling. "Police girl."

"Yes, Master?"

"Can I have $20?"

"Sure!" The Seras pulled out her wallet and handed the 500 year old vampire 20 pounds.

"NO! I WANTED $20!"

"But Master...that's American money...I don't have that."

"I'll go bother Walter."

Alucard left before Seras could tell him Walter wouldn't have it either...

**Ten! (Misery Loves My Company – Three Days Grace)**

Seras sat in her room, eyeing the blood pack sitting on her table. She was supposed to drink it – she knew this all too well. She just couldn't bring herself to – the person it came from...they didn't want it to feed something evil! They wanted it to go to a sick person.

Not a dead one.

Seras moaned aloud to herself as her throat shot pain signals to her brain.

It was for the greater good, right? So she could help people? Right?

Right. It was right.


End file.
